


Hands

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first meet their hands clasp in a warm greeting, and this is how it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Alex smiles as Steven, with a great grin on his face introduces Matt, the new Doctor. She reaches out with a warm smile, and Matt’s hand clasps hers, warm and large and slightly sweaty (she assumes from nerves – the poor boy looks like he can hardly breathe) and squeezing her own before he lets go and quickly runs it through his hair in a way that looks nervous and self-conscious. Alex’s eyes track it’s movement as he babbles about how pleased he is to meet her before she blinks and forces herself to look away and smile politely at what he is saying.

\--

It’s the first day on set, Matt is even more nervous than he had been in the read-through and Alex finds it a bit adorable.

The beach is awfully cold and windy, and the rocky surface is treacherous from the previous rain. She slips in her heels, stomach lurching as she thinks she is about to fall, until a hand clasps her arm just in time and keeps her firmly upright.

“Whoops – I’m supposed to be the clumsy one here Kingston,” Matt’s cheerful voice is low in her ear and sends warmth running down her spine.

She smiles at him, as he slips his hand into her own, and holds it up between them to guide her safely across the slippery surface until she is on the more stable gravel and sand of the beach.

She thanks him, and finds herself reluctant to let go of the warmth of his hand and tuck it back into her pocket. It no longer feels as cold as the other one.  

\--

His hands are everywhere as Alex’s cup his face so she can kiss him firmly and purposefully. She feels them brush her shoulder, her waist, her back, ghost over her hair – as if he wants to touch all of her but doesn’t dare to touch her at all, and she smiles against his mouth at the perfect way he is portraying the Doctor’s startled awkwardness.

But although his hands flutter and flail, his mouth is steady under hers, his tongue pushing forward to meet her own gently, and they kiss with somehow both a thrill of something new and a strange familiarity as if they already know each other this way.

\--

The silk caress of the bowtie is cool and then warm as she winds it carefully round her hand, gazing up at him with all the love and adoration of River.

“I’ll make it a good one,” he tells her, leaning in.

“You better.”

She curls her fingers tightly (affectionately) round the bindings of the silken cloth as he kisses her, and feels his other hand ghost over her hair before it comes to settle on her back where he splays it, pulling her gently against him and holding her there. She feels tiny and cherished beneath his hand and pressed against him and is reluctant to eventually have to pull away and unwind the bowtie.  

The feel of where the silk had bound her hand lingers long afterwards, like the tingle from a kiss.

\--

Her hand is caught in his, preventing her sharply from retreating inside her trailer after their polite goodnight, and when she lifts her eyes to his questionably, exhilarated and hardly daring to be hopeful, she finds what she wanted in his dark gaze and she melts immediately into him as he backs her into the side of her trailer and kisses her like she is the only thing on earth.

\--

Rolling her beneath him, the delicious weight of his body over hers a welcome warmth, Matt’s hand finds hers, pressing it to the pillow beside her head, and his fingers slide through her own, linking them, locking them together as they rock and sigh and breathe each other’s names.

When Alex shatters she grips his hand tightly; her only purchase on reality. Matt follows shortly after, his turn to squeeze her small hand in his own as he groans her name into her neck.

He rolls off her with a sweet kiss and Alex curls into him with a contended sigh. Their hands remain linked across their bodies as they drift into a blissful sleep.

\--

It concludes as it began; her hand in his - his knee on the floor, the diamond gleaming at her from the little blue box he holds out.

He asks for her hand; she gives him everything.


End file.
